


Guardian Angel

by Lexi_the_dragon_muse



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Felicitas-Verse-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_the_dragon_muse/pseuds/Lexi_the_dragon_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is hiding a secret.  Her real name is  Felicitas Carthaginis and she is  a more than 2000 years old Immortal.  So what happens when she runs into Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn in Vegas for Oliver's 21st birthday and realizes that both of them are pre-Immortals?  She decides to keep a eye on them in order to guide then through immortality once thiey inevitably die from their high-risk lifestyle.  An AU based on the Felicitas series by Jess_S.  Borrowing her idea with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jess_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_S/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082719) by [Jess_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_S/pseuds/Jess_S). 
  * Inspired by [Bloody Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119532) by [Jess_S](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_S/pseuds/Jess_S). 



> A foitunate meeting at Mccarrin International airport in Las VegAS will change Oliver and Tommy's lives in ways they won't be able to imagine. This is just a prologue. This will be a slow going. Story is not finished, so updates might be slow.of 
> 
> I do not own the characters Arrow or Highlander and am not making any money from this work, so unless the writers contact me for ideas! At that point, I will gladly work for money!!!!

** Guardian Angel **

 

** Chapter One:  Prologue June 2, 2006 **

****

As Felicitas Carthaginis walked off the plane, the heat of the Las Vegas summer hit her.  She took in a deep breath, letting her mortal personae of Felicity Smoak-resident of Las Vegas- settle over her shoulders.  After a year away in Boston at MIT, building a personae of Felicity Smoak-tech goddess, it felt like a step back into a former, but all new life, of sorts, since she was returning as Donna’s daughter, not sister, Maria.  Thus would be an adjustment for both of them, since they had been acting as sisters for twenty years. which would be too disconcerting for someone who was not a two-thousand plus year old ancient queen that was used to shifting between multiple personae.  It also helped that the farther she got from the walkway the fainter the buzz of the pre-immortal that had been on the plane as well.  Whomever it was, they must have been in first class since she had managed to walk the entirety of the economy section with no luck in locating them.  That was too bad since she liked to keep an eye on any pre-immortals in her city to make sure they didn’t fall prey to any unscrupulous Head Hunters that might come through.  Usually Methos, her mentor and the only Immortal older than her that was still surviving the Game, kept her abreast of any known Head Hunters moving in her direction.  His current persona of Adam Pierson, Watcher, which was a most useful persona for both of them, when he had first told her that he had discovered a secret society that followed Immortals around, documenting their lives, like him, she had felt alarmed.  She had suffered enough through the superstitious Dark Ages and had not wanted to go through the pain of being burned alive as a demon yet again.  Instead, he had decided to infiltrate their ranks, which gave him the ability to access their records, much easier since the dawn of the computer age, so he could steer clear of the immortals that knew him and would come for his head.  It also allowed him the luxury of keeping all rumors of Felicitas’ existence out of their records.  In fact, he had been the one to suggest that the organization invest I computers once they had become much more user friendly and cheaper.  He’d also actually convinced Felicitas to help him set up the database.  Then he just assigned a few Watchers to do the data entry and he was able to warn her of any Head Hunters that were moving her direction more quickly than ever.  His warnings had saved her head more than once.  Lost in thought, she made her way to the luggage claim.  _I really need to call Methos and find out what he’s up to since moving back from Paris.  I wonder_ why _he moved back.  He loves living there more than any other place in the world_ , she thought distractedly as she saw her bright pink suitcase emerge on the conveyer belt.  Just as she took the few steps forward to claim her bag, she felt the buzz of the pre-immortal come back into her awareness again.  Unconsciously she looked around until her eyes landed on the back of a well-dressed man in an expensive pair of jeans and cashmere sweater, with a Red Sox baseball cap on backwards and knew he was the Pre-Immortal.  She admired his assets on display in the tight jeans for a moment until he turned and she was shocked to find out that she recognized him.  _Oliver Queen is an Immortal, or will be once he endures his First Death!!_ She felt her jaw drop in shock, but just managed to drag her attention back to the conveyer to grab her suitcase before it passed her by, as he turned around to find her staring.  Thinking quickly, she shot him a small smile as she set the suitcase down by her feet. Absentmindedly, she let herself get distracted wondering what his First Death would be.  She knew being a pre-immortal, it would have to be violent, o when she felt another pre-immortal buzz coming up to him and she saw Tommy Merlyn, Oliver’s best friend, at least according to the paps, stroll up and stop beside him, she decided that it would most likely be a fiery car crash that did both men in.

 

 

Oliver Queen breathed a sigh of relief as he disembarked from the plane in Las Vegas’ McCarran International airport.  He’d felt as if someone was watching him the entire flight from Boston to Vegas.  He hated flying commercial for that very reason, but unfortunately his parents had refused to let him use the private jet for this trip to Vegas, after leaving his third Ivy League college.  The only saving grace was that they couldn’t to block access to his trust fund since he was twenty-one now.  Tommy and himself had been planning this trip for months.  So much of his time had been spent in planning it that he hadn’t cared one way or another if he had passed any of his classes at Harvard.  He didn’t and when his father found out, Oliver was surprised that his phone hadn’t melted at the sheer anger and volume of the lecture he’d had to endure.  So he was determined to enjoy this trip, because God only knows what Robert Queen had planned as his punishment.  As he stood by the luggage carousel in baggage claim, he felt the sensation of being watched return, however he was momentarily distracted by Tommy coming up and throwing his arm around his shoulders, chattering excitedly about their big plans.  Dragging his attention to the here and now, Oliver finally looked around to see if there were any paparazzi that he had missed in his initial scan of the crowd.  Instead he found a quirky looking blonde starring at him.  He couldn’t stop the automatic smile and wink that he shot her before Tommy reclaimed his attention with their plans to do some damage to both of their trust funds.  Tommy grabbed his green suitcase as it spun close to them.  “You ready to go, man?  I can’t wait to see our suite at the Palms”

 

Oliver smiled.  They had truly splurged and gotten the Hugh Hefner Sky Villa for the weekend.  It was supposed to be like the Playboy Mansion, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Playboy Bunnies were not included, but still they were in Vegas, it’s not like there was a dearth of beautiful women and both him and Tommy were young, good looing and billionaires so they never had a problem finding company to enjoy.  _Like that blonde.  Maybe I’ll get a chance to introduce myself further to her,_ he thought as they began to walk towards the entrance of the airport to find the car and driver they’d hired for the weekend.

 

The buzz was steadily diminishing, so she knew that she was getting further away from Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn.  Finally, she glanced back as she reached the exit and watched as they continued on to the rental counter.  She was admiring the picture they made when she heard a squeal, “Felicity!!!”

 

She turned to see Donna running towards her, teetering in her six-inch heels.  As much as Felicitas questioned Donna’s fashion choices and argued vehemently with the woman on a constant basis, she still admired her ability to do anything in six-inch heels without breaking her neck.  “Mom!” she called back as she opened her arms to accept the inevitable hug.

 

“So, I’m Mom now?” Donna murmured into her hair.

“It is for the best, we both knew that this time was coming, my darling girl,” Felicitas murmured back, using the endearment she had called Donna for the majority of her life, once she stepped in after, (Mary and Donald MacCausantín had died). Donald had been her formal pupil and when they’d adopted Donna she had gladly stepped in as her godmother.  She had changed her name to Maria and raised Donna as her own, until they began to look to similar in ages since she did not age, they had become sisters for the past twenty years, but as she was away at college Felicitas realized that it would not work any longer, Donna looked too much older than her now.  Unlike previous identity changes, she had not discussed this with Donna first, as they both knew it was inevitable.


	2. Viva Las Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets settled in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:   
> Thanks to: Woad 7, Smalltownsweetheart, leilanifire, SmoakCrazyOlocoter, Alissa Eoselmack, and merlin12345, potterfanforever, Crazy Horse Nae, thelastamoan, asxs98f Finnish and PROUD, wag11137, Fighter37and Scossiechick sball91, Lademonessa, scrubschick, MusicMaven09, drone84, and Ju du Nord for following and/or favoriting  
> coffeeandtv, AngelofAme, Jess_S, serafinabellasera, sunshinesmoak, MyrlinaLehua, Roseberrygirl, Andria, arjuna_anja, cuddliestcactus, ClaireCatharine, always_a_carabin LifetimePasserby, AnnaHzoningout, Selanda, and Loretta_Mac, Owain, Boycottlove, ntb1974, hecate_san, modhp, and AerynSun75 for leaving kudos  
> o, I am very sorry for the long wait. Real life is being a biatch to me right now. Believe it or not, the comments and reviews really help me!! And if you’re not reading the original ‘verse that inspired this, definitely check it out!!!

** Guardian Angel **

** Chapter Two: Viva Las Vegas **

Oliver and Tommy enjoyed the liquor in the limo on the way to the Palm.  Enough to have a nice buzz by the time the limo stopped in front of the hotel.  Thankfully, Tommy had managed to stay sober enough to let the chauffer know to wait for their call, so they could enjoy some of the nightlife that Vegas afforded.  H e was also sober enough to fish out the key cards to their suite.  He had picked them up a couple of hours ago, when he had arrived.  He had stopped long enough to pick up the cards and drop off his luggage before going back to the airport to wait for his best friend.  Now, back at the fantasy tower of The Palms, he guided his highly inebriated friend to the private glass elevator to take them to the 28th floor and suite 28201.  Tommy propped Oliver up and helped him breathe deeply as the lift rose to dizzying heights, giving his best friend an extreme case of vertigo.  Tommy only hoped that the dizziness did not lead to vomiting.  Thankfully, the ride to the 28th floor was smooth and took barely three minutes for the doors to open back up, which co-incited with Oliver finally losing control of his nausea.

Tommy guided Oliver round the pool of vomit and through the open doors and into an entryway, where Oliver immediately came to attention, “Buddy?  Is that a naked woman?” he asked in a hushed tone. Tommy could only snicker as he looked at one of the many framed pictures of Playboy Playmates that decorated the walls` of the suite.  _Of course he becomes sober as soon as he sees a naked woman,_ Tommy thought as he steered his best friend to the left towards the stairs to the second floor of the suite where there was a master bedroom and second bedroom.  The bell hops had already brought up Oliver’s luggage and placed it in the master per Tommy’s instructions as soon as he’d realized exactly how drunk Oliver was.  Now he just has to get him up to stairs, but that it near impossible as he sees the picture of Pamela Anderson on the wall.  Oliver staggers over to it and stares in wonder, before reaching out and lightly running his fingers over the picture.  “Buddy?  Is this for real or am I dreaming?”

Tommy did not even try too rein I the full body laugh that came over him.  This was classic drunk Oliver Queen.  Lord, how he had missed this, while they had been at college.  He finally he got his laugh back under control.  “Yeah, it is, buddy.  Look, why don’t you go and check out the awesome bed that you have to sleep in, it’s upstairs, so let me come with you, ‘kay?”

Drunkenly, Oliver nodded and started towards the stairs, only to get distracted by the pool out on the veranda off of the first floor of the suite.  Quickly sensing the change in attention, Tommy, bodily turned the drunk man around and started guiding him upstairs.  Thankfully, he was sensible enough to hold on to the railing and there were no mishaps on the stairs.  Oliver’s eyes grew wide when he saw the king-size round bed that was the focus of the bedroom.  He staggered out of Tommy’s grasp and to the bed, where he fell face first onto the white sheets.

#

Donna sniffled as the got in her car in the parking garage of the airport, “I knew that you’d have to come back as Felicity Smoak instead of Maria Smoak, honey, I just didn’t think it would be this soon.  I’m not ready to be a mother!”

“Oh, please.  You will be a great mother!” Felicity immediately assured Donna. “Now, shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?  Isn’t this your first night at your new job?   Where are you working again?”

Donna giggled and fluffed her hair.  “Yes.  I finally quit the Bellagio.  I mean, I loved working there, but the hours sucked!  Plus, my base pay at the Palms is twice what it was at the Bellagio and the tips should be better as well.  You know that the Palms has that new Hugh Hefner suite, right?  And all of those fantasy suites.  You know what that means?”

Felicitas sighed.  She knew what it meant to Donna and that was not a chance at bigger tips, it was a chance to marry a wealthy man and no longer have to depend on her for her expenses.  After 2 millennia, she had managed to build a rather impressive portfolio including, stocks, bonds, jewelry, property and gold.  She was probably one of the wealthiest people in the world, if it wasn’t all untraceable to her. No reason to bring attention to herself, to only bring attention to the fact that she wasn’t aging.  The downside of her complete honesty with Donna about the Game, meant that she had given Donna specific instructions on what she needed to do if she ever lost her head and that included a complete accounting of her investments and the more than generous trust fund that she had set up for her “daughter.”  Felicitas feared that this had given Donna the wrong idea, so she was only willing to look for love among the wealthy.  As many discussions that she’d had with Donna stressing the opposite.  She knew the difficulty of just searching for wealth and not love; it never ended well.  Even sharing stories of failed relationships in the past with Donna, she was unable to change her mind, especially after the damage that the rat bastard Noah did to Donna’s view on love and marriage.  However, she knew there was nothing she could do but smile, “That’s great!!!  I’m so excited that you got this opportunity.  Bonus, I’ve never been thrown out of The Palms for counting cards, so I can come see you at work again.  Just send me a text when you are working the floor.” In retrospect, maybe because she herself had never had to marry for money, since she inherited the considerable wealth of Carthage when she had left, minus a good portion to her adopted son, who was taking over as king, she had not been able to provide personal anecdotes from that perspective, only secondhand experiences based on the men who had pursued her for wealth or status and the downfall of those relationships.  Frak, she’d even told her above Jose and how pear-shaped that relationship had become

‘Of course,” Donna agreed before flipping her hair and striding out of the room to go get dressed.

Felicity decided to get caught up on her Netflix queue.  With the study time and the time that she’d spent trying to make friends and deal with the stalker lacrosse player, she had let her shows slide and was so far behind, that it would take the entire summer to get caught up.  The bonus of letting it slide during the year was that, she had actually made friends, real friends that shared her interest in computers and she was tentatively flirting with a Mortal again.  It was hard putting herself out there again, after the disaster that was Jose, but Methos was right.  She had to get back on that horse again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and let me know what you think!! Reviews feed the muse and she is a ravenousdragon....
> 
> Rhanks!!!


End file.
